warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Tower of Tzeentch
within the Realm of Chaos, preparing to launch an attack into the material realm.]] A Silver Tower of Tzeentch, also known simply as a Silver Tower, is a large Daemon Engine dedicated to the service of Tzeentch, the Chaos God of change and deceit. Silver Towers are an outlandish sight on the battlefield, appearing as clusters of intricately carved and fluted towers resting upon a circular island topped with slender minarets of gold and bronze. Each Silver Tower is subtly different in its creation, yet all are disturbingly beautiful, with fine snouts of weird, magically-powered weapons studding forth from their walls. in orbit of Fenris during the Siege of the Fenris System.]] The most disturbing aspect of the Silver Towers, however, is that they are not land-locked vehicles, but drift gently through the skies above the battlefield. Each tower contains dozens of Tzeentchian Thrall Wizards who all focus their powers to rain magical destruction upon the foes of their master below. The Thrall Wizards do not control the tower itself, as it is controlled by a trapped daemon of Tzeentch, this meaning that if the thralls are all slain, then the tower can simply retreat to gather more. emerge from the Warp above Fenris.]] Only the complete destruction of the entire tower will ensure that the threat has truly passed. The most potent of all the tower's abilities are the warding runes woven about the towers, so that as the construct advances, a wall of Warp energy springs up around it, protecting both the tower itself, the Thrall Wizards that reside within, and any nearby friendly units. The Silver Towers used by the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion in the assault upon Fenris in the penultimate year of the 41st Millennium are known to have originally been edifices present on their lost homeworld of Prospero. They were taken through the Warp to the Planet of the Sorcerers along with the Primarch Magnus the Red and his surviving Astartes during that world's tragic fall to the Space Wolves Legion at the start of the Horus Heresy in the early 31st Millennium. Armament s of Tzeentch in combat.]] The Silver Tower's weapon systems are powered by the Thrall Wizards that operate within the tower. These psykers power the tower's many weapons using the power of the Warp and thus all weapons used by the tower fire beams of pure Warp energy at their targets. Each Silver Tower is usually armed with at least a single turret-mounted Beam of Power weapon which serves as the tower's primary offensive weapon. It is powerful enough to engage and destroy enemy armoured vehicles. The tower is also armed with several other turret-mounted weapons known as Bolts of Change. These weapons are not as powerful as the Beam of Power weapon, but instead feature a higher rate of fire than the tower's main weapon. The Bolt of Change are fired in volleys, and the number of shots fired from the tower's secondary weapons are always random, as befitting the Lord of Change. The exact number of secondary cannons mounted on the construct are unknown to the Inquisition, though the number may simply be different from one Silver Tower to the next, as befitting the randomness and love of change for its own sake of Tzeentch. Ordo Malleus Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The Ordo Malleus has not yet determined the technical specifications for this Daemon Engine, if such a thing is even possible. Also See *'Chaos Vehicles' Sources *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Thousand Sons'' (8th Edition), pg. 15 *''Warhammer 40,000 - War Zone Fenris II: Wrath of Magnus'' (Campaign Supplement), pp. 34, 44-45, 54-57, 59, 62, 68-70, 72, 74, 81, 89-90, 94-95, 104, 116, 122 *''White Dwarf'' 159 (UK), "Space Marine: Daemon Engines of Tzeentch," by Andy Chambers, pp. 32, 35 *''White Dwarf'' 156 (UK), "Space Marine: Chaos at Kadavah" *''Games Workshop: Silver Tower of Tzeentch Data Sheet'' Gallery File:SilverTower00.jpg|A Silver Tower of Tzeentch SilverTower01.png|Silver Tower of Tzeentch es:Torre de Plata de Tzeentch Category:S Category:Aircraft Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Aircraft Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Daemon Engines Category:Daemons Category:Vehicles Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Thousand Sons